Lara and Alex
by luxchasehidknd
Summary: Lara's adventures are never over. Lara's cousin Alex Croft wants in, Alex insists on, Martin, to be the life long boss.
1. The Tomb

_**Lara & Alex**_

**Chapter 1: The Tomb**

Once there were two girls named Lara and Alex they both loved to explore. They loved it so much that they dreamed of being tomb raiders. When they grew up Lara became a tomb raider but Alex had an office job it wasn't until they were older that Alex asked Lara to become her partner. Seeing as Alex was her cousin Lara said yes. Lara's new side job was being an archeologist and Alex's was being an assistant for Lara well at least for now…

_Beep, beep_ "Hello," Lara said

"Hi Martin, so what do you want?" said Alex.

"Hello girls I have a mission for you. Listen up I have found where the lost tomb of Egypt is, there's treasure and adventure for you." Said Martin

"Oh good we get to go back to Egypt," both girls said.

"Yes. There's more information to get you where you want to go only its riddles hope you can figure them out bye girls."

"Bye Martin!" they both said.

Alex trusted martin a lot, she always saw Martin as a father figure, as for Lara, she didn't trust anyone other then her cousin, and the only reason Lara took orders from Martin is because Alex assured Lara that things would be ok, and that Martin is not a bad guy.

The tomb looked small as they went in, and Lara thought it was weird that it was easy to get it to. In the tomb they found that there was a water hole but it was too small and shallow to even consider as anything. Lara looked in her bag for the clue Martin put for them, she read "hold your heart close and you may enter the ones who behold treasure, for if you fail you enter the dooms of darkness."

"Oh my Lara, are you sure we should go farther?" Alex said

"Of course, you are my little cousin I won't let anything happen to you. Besides we have pure of heart."

"Yes I think so, read the rest then." Alex said

"Within the first room there are good & evil – good holds in moister evil dries things out." Lara read

"So what does that mean?" Alex asked

"Well look there's a water hole on this side and dead weeds on the other." Explained Lara

They started walking farther then they came up to this stone wall.

"How do we get in?" asked Lara

There was a big button next to the wall. This really looked suspicious, _what the hell nothing is this easy what is going on, _thought Lara

"Maybe I should press this." Said Alex

"Don't press it" said Lara with a very suspicious look on her face

"Why?" said Alex

"Because it might be a trap."

"To bad because I already did."

The stone wall opened

"You're clever." Said Lara, but she still felt like something's was wrong

"I know I am."

They came up to another big water hole. They turned to the left and there was this dry field.

"Lets go threw the field" said Alex

Lara pulled Alex back by the shirt.

"No!" yelled Lara

"Why not?"

"Remember good is moister and evil is dry."

"Oh yeah so that means we have to go through the water"

"No we are going to go through the field and kill ourselves." Lara said very sarcastically.

"Sorry miss thing"

"I know I am." Said Lara smiling

"Well let's just jump in"

"Wait no there might be alligators of something."

"But this water is good isn't it?" Alex asked while walking towards the water.

When Alex put her foot in the water an alligator pooped up. Alex reached for her gun, but Lara stopped her and said "wait it's already dead." She had a feeling that there was not going to be any controversies in the tomb.

Lara put her hand in the alligator's mouth and pulled out a riddle. The riddle said, Run is to die as swim is to live. As they were about to go in the water Lara said "I told you."

Then Alex said right after "shut up." Then they dived in.

When they popped up on the other side there was a cobra statue. "This must be one of the ancient ruins that no one has discovered." Said Lara but she was lying to Alex because she didn't want to alarm her.

"Well let's climb out of this its getting cold." Suggested Alex

"Right." they climbed out and found all the treasure, they pick out all the best looking ones and Lara found a giant statue holding a large diamond, just as she saw the diamond she forgot about everything else.

"No Lara don't get it, it's not worth it." Said Alex

"How is it not worth it come on now it's a diamond?" Said Lara while reaching for the diamond. Lara was obsessed with diamonds, which became her weakness.

"Well your not going to say its worth it when flesh eating bugs come after you."

"Now how is there any chance of that?"

"How is there any chance!" yelled Alex

"Alex! You have watched way too many movies!" yelled Lara

"we came for a job, do you remember rule number one, the rule we always have to listen to while we are in a tomb?" asked Alex

"Of course, rule number one is to always kick ass." Said Lara

"No, rule number one is to expect the unexpected, even in temptation." Said Alex

"Well as you know we are tomb raiders we take chances." Said Lara, she was really pissed off, _I would have had that diamond if I never agreed to having a partner and a boss_, thought Lara

"Well still we have to obey." Said Alex

"Damn rule number one." Said Lara

They walked into a long tunnel.

"New rule, after you expect the unexpected, do it!" said Lara

Lara ran back, but Alex grabbed her shirt.

"No!" yelled Alex

"Why not that was a big diamond?" said Lara

"I don't care I don't feel like dying right now." Said Alex

"Please" said Lara

"No" said Alex

"Fine but if I see another huge diamond lying on the ground I'm picking it up." Said Lara

"Fine whatever but if you get killed don't haunt me, alright." Said Alex

"Okay I'll haunt you." Said Lara

"Very funny I'm laughing so hard." Said Alex

"I know you are." Said Lara

Then they came to the end of the tunnel. They found a huge golden room, there was treasure everywhere.

"Hey treasure." Said Lara

"no." said Alex

"Okay that's it, we are tomb raiders we steal, we take, and we can't leave a room full of golden coins and jewelry!" said Lara very angrily.

"Fine whatever" said Alex

"Thanks" said Lara

When Lara was about to go to the treasure there was a scroll. The scroll didn't look like it fit the place so Lara ignored it but Alex picked it up.

"It's a riddle" said Alex

Alex read, "be careful what you touch it might be bad for the results might make you very sad."

"Wait a minute, something's not right, and none of the riddles are actually riddles like some one is leading us somewhere." Lara said, she finally decided to say something, even though it was going to freak Alex out.

"What does that mean?" asked Alex, she was getting worried.

"I don't know, hey looked at that necklace." Said Lara

Lara was so distracted by the necklace that she forgot about the phony riddles. She went after the necklace.

"It's stuck." Said Lara, she was very determined to get the necklace

"Be careful" said Alex, she was getting really scared

The floor collapsed. Alex was barley holding onto the ridge as Lara went tumbling down but she hit what looked like a rock sticking out of the cliff. Just as Lara hit the rock the rest of the floor collapsed and Alex went falling after. It didn't seem like Lara had a scratch on her and she right a way got up, but Alex stayed motionless until she knew that she didn't break anything.

"What did you do?" yelled Alex

"All I did was pulled this very beautiful necklace." Lara was already putting the necklace on. She was very relieved that something happened.

"Don't put it around you!" Alex was very worried

"I don't care what you say I'm putting it on and that's that."

"What if something bad happens?"

"Nothing bad will happen beside I don't want to lose this." Said Lara looking at the necklace around her neck as Alex was looking around. When things started to settle down they noticed that they fell in a room with one side completely gone and the other sides were stone. The room was quiet and misty. They found out that they landed on a pointless room above the real ground. When they looked down they saw there was fire, so they climbed. Not far above they found a cave and out side the cave they found two guys lying unconscious.


	2. Chase

**Chapter 2: Chase**

"Do you think they were following us?" asked Lara

"I don't know." Answered Alex

"I guess we just have to find out." Said Lara

"Yes, lets see if there still alive."

"Right."

They both check to see if the guys were alive. It was still misty and it made it hard to see, Lara was very curios, _maybe this will explain why things are not as they should be, _though Lara while looking at one of the guys.

"This one's alive." Said Lara

"He's too." Said Alex

Right after they said that both of the guys woke up. They had dirt and Dupree all over them, and were completely unrecognizable. Both of the guys looked at Lara in a weird way while they stood up.

Lara finally asked both of the guys "who are you and what are you doing here?" by this time Lara had the guys at gun point, and was very serious.

One of the guys finally said "well this is a nice welcome to your ex husband."

"Chase! What are you doing here I can not believe you, why did you follow me?" Lara put the gun away and jumped in to his arms.

"I followed you to tell you not to be here, but we are already in big trouble." Said chase

Lara was confused because so far everything was easy, but she knew something was up, Alex was having a hard time taking all of this in. the word trouble wasn't what she wanted to here.

"What do you mean in big trouble we are fine we will just climb out." Lara didn't want to alarm Alex

"You forgot about this place didn't you? Well I think you can't forget what happened to our friend, he is lucky to be alive." Chase was pointing to the other guy that was looking at Alex.

"This was the first tomb I raided in a group."

"Yes Lara"

"I…no! This can't be the same one!" yelled out Lara

"I knew you hated having a partner but I didn't know it was because you had a bad time." Said Alex

"It wasn't just bad, you don't realize how big this place is," Said Lara, "we had instructions to go through the field to get two beautiful elephants, one gold the other diamond."

"Did you get it?"

"Kind of, see I had the diamond one in my hand, but the roof fell I was lucky that I jumped at the right place, Jay here wasn't as lucky." Lara pointed at the other guy.

"He got shot three times." Said Chase

Alex looked at chase and asked "and where were you?"

Lara answered for him, "He was fighting off the other tomb raiders that wanted the elephants."

"I wonder if they are still there." Said Alex

"What is still there" asked Lara

"You know what"

"No we are not going to try to find the elephants!"

"Ok Lara what other thing happened?"

"Remember when I told you Chase fought the other guys."

"Yes"

"Well when I saw jay get shot I ran over there. I tried to help him but I think I pushed something on the way. The door entry collapsed, it was the only way to get out of there. Chase almost got crushed with the other people but he also got stuck in the room," Alex kept getting more scared as Lara told the story of what happened in the exact tomb, "there was another girl she got out of the door way and out of the room just in time, with the diamond elephant."

"We also stayed in this tomb for six days with barley any food and water, by the time we got out we were all dehydrated and to the point of death, but that's how we got together." Said Chase looking at Lara

"Yes and with the help of aggie after we got out." Said Lara

"Right well we better try and get out of here, luckily for us Lara brought plenty of water" said Alex, she tied laughing everything off but it didn't seem to work.

"Very funny but now you know why I do that" said Lara looking very serious.


End file.
